<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Amaryllis by LittleSatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471162">My Amaryllis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSatan/pseuds/LittleSatan'>LittleSatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Flowers, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Language of Flowers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Swearing, Victorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSatan/pseuds/LittleSatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you meet someone that'll change your life; you're whole world even."</p><p>Ciel as a boy already had tragedy struck to him at an early age and for that his childhood was ripped from him. He needed to grow up quickly and become the new Earl of Phantomhive, there were no excuses for tears. Tears were a weakness, something he could be taken advantage of, so a stoic facade was placed over the years. Until he met a man that changed everything. </p><p>The young earl was a broken toy but with a little determination, care and effort, a toy can be fixed. Luckily for him the man did just that, even if he went through hell and back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Sight to Behold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Clarification:</p><p>- Ciel is 17,<br/>- Sebastian is 20<br/>- All the characters will age<br/>- Date is now 1892 instead of 1888 like in the start if the manga/anime</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night of the ball and the mansion was filled with familiar and also unfamiliar faces. The women were dressed in big gowns filled with frills and all sorts of designs intricately woven into the material. While the men wore traditional victorian dress suits, some with a top hat some without; an occasional metal chain dangling out of their pocket, indicating their pocket watches. </p><p>All the personal chefs that worked for the Phantomhive manor produced eye watering catering for the guest, except for Bard. Unless the guest wanted to eat charcoal for dinner. In the middle of room had a showstopper tower of champagne glasses filled to the brim, it glistened like diamonds in the light. Guests flocked and surrounded the round table in groups, smiling at the 10ft display. </p><p>Near the grand staircase, violin players who were the entertainment of the night started playing the piece 'Melting Waltz'. As they started dancing, their dresses swirling and spinning to the rhythm of the music, the couples whispered to one another. </p><p>"I hear he is parentless.." a curly blonde women said</p><p>"He has never been the same since the tragedy" another one spoke in the crowd </p><p>While all the guest tattled like little children, the host of the party was yet to be seen. Up until now. The young earl showed himself finally and stood on top of the stairs with his  silver skulled cane, looking down at his guest with a stoic face. All the young girls in the crowd blushed upon seeing him.</p><p>Bluish-black hair that framed his soft yet mature face, fell and hid his right eye that was covered with a black eyepatch. He wore a blue tailored dress suit complete with a vest, bowtie and his priced sapphire ring on his left thumb while the signet ring on the other thumb. It definitely outshined the other men who wore black. </p><p>The earl cleared his throat before speaking, "I, Ciel Phantomhive the head of the Phantomhive house, owner of the Funtom Company is delighted to have you here in my manor.  Yes as you know, I have been in somewhat of a hiding these past few years however I had my reasons" Shoes started clicking on the marble staircase as he slowly but elegantly walked down the stairs. "But nevertheless, please enjoy yourselves" </p><p>A soft round of applause errupted as they smiled and carried on dancing, some girls even being bold enough to ask the earl himself. However they were politey declined with the handsome young earl feigning tiredness for them. In truth, this whole ball wasn't his idea but Tanaka; the head butler and only butler of the Phantomhive manor. </p><p>"A suggestion young master, I think it would be a good idea for us to have a ball"</p><p>Was what he said to the young earl at the time, at first Ciel was completely against it seeing he was completely content with the quiet daily life he has. But eventually he agreed, only because no one has seen him in the past 4 years and people were spreading rumours about his disappearance. </p><p>Tanaka who had a nicely filled glass of champagne in his hand, handed it to his master with a small cheerful smile. "Excuse me for speaking out of order, however the way this manor was decorated is beautiful young master". Ciel took a sip and grimaced slightly from the taste, but placed a calm facade underneath his disgusted reaction. After what had happened to the earl in the past, he despised any sort of alcoholic beverage and preferred his teas. </p><p>"Thank you Tanaka, however I do hope you never give me this foul drink again. Please fetch me something sweet" he ordered quietly but enough for the butler to hear. </p><p>"I know you despise it young master however it is to be expected at this kind of gathering, but I will keep it mind for tonight" Tanaka eloquently answered and bowed, then walked away to find something for Ciel's sweet tooth. The earl's handsome face attracted many once Tanaka was gone, and was slightly surrounded by females trying to woo the poor young man. Their corsets emphasising their bossoms into his face, and Ciel felt very claustrophobic. </p><p>"Earl of Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet you" a curly haired girl said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Ciel cringe. </p><p>Another grabbed his hands, and rubbed his heirloom with her fingers. Ciel's eyes windened and he could feel his blood pressure boil at the sight, all he could think of was how uncouth the woman was and how it physically made him irate on all levels he's never felt before. </p><p>"What a beautiful ring, it matches your wonderful eyes Lord Phantomhive"  </p><p>In the distance Tanaka could see the commotion and knew it was terrible news. His young master hated physical touches by anyone he didnt trust, so this list of people were very few. One, the earl will shout and slap someone or two he's gonna have an anxiety attack. He hoped for none to happen. However before the butler could reach the earl, someone of tall nature arrived into the crowd of girls. </p><p>Back to the crowd, Ciel was beginning to breathe more heavily and his clenched fist started going numb as he tried his best not to just slap the woman right in everybody's face. Although the fight was futile and his hand raised however before a blow was to be struck to the clingy female. Another hand touched his, stopping him in his tracks and Ciel looked at the person. </p><p>"Do forgive me ladies, but the Earl has business with me." </p><p>The blue eyed earl sighed in relief but quickly let go of this strangers' hand. He gave a fake cough and nodded as he followed the man to a corner. All the girls moaned in disappointment and gave quiet insults towards the man, however some swooned over him. When the two men were finally out of sight from the women, the Earl smiled slightly however he hid it swiftly.</p><p>"Thank you" was all he could say, as he found the man's appearance bewitching the moment he laid eyes on him.  His face dare he say was devilishly handsome, flawless and attractive like he was sculpted by the hands of God himself. His eyes were sharp and slightly flirtatious with the way his reddish brown orbs stared right into Ciel's soul. While his black hair contrasted against the tall man's features, making it more outstanding. </p><p>"Sebastian Michaelis, head of the Michaelis house. It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Phantomhive" those words flowed so smoothly. Not only was this man an adonis but the man's voice sounded like velvet. </p><p>'You may call me Ciel' was what the earl wanted, however he kept it professional. Clearing his throat a couple of times, he placed his hand out, waiting for a handshake. Sebastian took it and shook, once again Ciel felt his soft hand and this time his heart melted against the touch. Although he shook it off, blaming his body that was prone to fevers as to why he was feeling not himself. </p><p>"Likewise Lord Michaelis-"</p><p>There it was again, the velvet smooth voice as Sebastian laughed softly, placing a smile on his lips. </p><p>"Please call me Sebastian, Lord Michaelis just sounds so formal" </p><p>Ciel starred not knowing what to do, never in his life had he met someone so casual after meeting for only minutes ago. But for some reason, the young earl did not mind and gave a small smirk.</p><p>"Well then, you may call me Ciel, Sebastian" </p><p>In the back of both their minds, somehow they knew this friendship was something way more than just that. That this was the beginning of something exhilarating. Exhilarating in what way? That is to be discovered later on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yellow Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian sat straight inside the horse carriage, his legs crossed while he stared outside the window. There were less buildings now and more trees and grass to look at, it was peaceful and Sebastian loved it when he could get away from all the noise in the city. After 30 minutes or so, the dark haired lord could see a large mansion in the distance, it was ever so grande and so…out there. </p><p>The carriage stopped right in front of the Earl's home, and Sebastian stepped out gracefully as he patted his clothes from any wrinkles or dust that may have catched on from the journey. He was truly amazed by the size, and thought how ironic is it was that the short earl had such a manor to live in. Before he could even make a step, a hand gently grasped his shoulder and as he turned around, it was the coachman. </p><p>The man was old, maybe in his 60' or 70's and his wrinkles definitely didn't hide this. He wore a box jacket with an overcoat plus large trousers that came to his ankles, which were all in black. With a smile, his eyes creasing and showing off his crow's feet, he showed a bouquet of flowers to Sebastian. </p><p>"Lord Michaelis, I believe you forgot these " </p><p>With a thankful smile and a slight tilt of his head, he grabbed the bouquet from the man and slipped a £10 note between their hands from the exchange.</p><p>"T-Thank you, my gratitude is immeasurable" he bowed and hurriedly got on his carriage as he waved and rode into the distance. With that Sebastian walked towards the grand front door of the manor, he stood outside of the door and knocked 3 times. As he waited he smelt the flowers, Sebastian was always keen on flowers, especially their meanings when given to someone. Each person could get the same flower and have different colours with all different meanings, which made them so fascinating to him. </p><p>While deep in thought, the door opened revealing a butler infront of Sebastian. He recognised him from the butler that stood beside Ciel at the ball. </p><p>"My young master shall be here shortly Lord Michaelis" he said "please wait here at the entrance hall. I shall fetch him now"</p><p>Before Sebastian could even ask his name, the man left him all alone with his just his thoughts. All Sebastian could think of was why exactly he saved the Earl from all those girls, it wasn't like him at all but when he saw the Earl nearly have a panick attack, he couldn't help but move. He concluded that the young earl probably hated being touched and socialising with so many people with how he reacted, which made him question as to why he of all person would invite someone to his manor after years of seclusion. </p><p>Sebastian just couldn't find the answer. While he was deep in thought. Ciel was also questioning why he invited someone so abruptly after just meeting the man a couple of days ago. 'Why him?' he asked. After years of staying in the mansion unless business was needed to be travelled too, he has never let anyone in else in for years. Not even some of his relatives. </p><p>"This is truly confusing" Ciel mumbled under his breath as he flipped through his book inside his library. Then all of a sudden a knock came from outside the door, he guessed it was Tanaka and let him in, he bowed politely and informed the Earl that Sebastian has arrived. </p><p>"Prepare us some tea Tanaka, I have a feeling he will be here for a while" </p><p>With that he stood up and walked to the entrance hall where he saw Sebastian holding a lovely set of flowers in his hands. Mildy confused as to why the dark haired lord had flowers on him, he looked up at him with slight confusion written across his porcelain face. The tall man smiled, understanding his bemusement upon seeing the flowers. </p><p>"These beautiful amaryllis' are for you" he stretched out his arm and presented the bouquet infront of Ciel's face. </p><p>"These are lovely Lord Mi- I mean Sebastian" he corrected himself, remembering how he preferred first name bases "but why flowers? Ive certainly never received anything like this from anyone, especially men" yet he grabbed them, admiring its natural beauty. His nose picked up a delicate sweet and floral scent from it, which immediately made the earl feel calm.</p><p>Sebastian laughed softly, "It is true that most men don't give flowers unless they are for their loved ones, however I find flowers so fascinating. Especially the meaning behind them and how they have their own language. It is just a simple gift, Ciel" he explained eloquently, his voice sounding so charming to Ciel. </p><p>With a quirk of an eyebrow, Ciel crossed his arms in disbelief. "Language? Last time I checked flowers didnt speak" With this, Sebastian proceeded to laugh, not in a condescending way but how innocent and adorable his answer was. He guessed that because the Earl didnt go outside so much he hadn't learnt about the meanings of flowers. </p><p>"I promise I wasn't laughing out of spite" he said, trying to reassure the now irked Phantomhive infront of him "Why don't we have a chat sitting down?" Sebastian suggested.</p><p>"I suppose I am a little thirsty and tired, follow me Sebastian to my garden. I'm rather curious now about the 'language' of flowers" </p><p>The two lords walked together as they made some small talk between them before finally arriving at Ciel's garden. It was a sight to behold, the smell of faint roses tickled Sebastian's senses as his eyes looked at the hundreds,  and thousands of rose bushes in front of him. White, pink, yellow and so much more. </p><p>"We'll go to my greenhouse, there we can have some peace and quiet before my other servants come and break hell with my mansion" Ciel said in a monotone voice. However, Sebastian was still in admiration from the gorgeous display of roses that the young earl had to feign a small cough to get his attention back. Although, the Earl couldn't help but have a   small satisfied smile on his lips, but it quickly disappeared. </p><p>They walked a short distance and entered the greenhouse, it was slightly warmer than the outside which had been a slight relief from both the two. Funnily enough the moment they sat down, Tanaka entered pushing in a gold service trolley. It had tea, sandwiches, fruit and an arrangement of desserts, something Ciel loves. The butler poured the lords hot earl grey tea into the white teacups, as he served them quietly. </p><p>"Thank you, you may leave now and you may take these flowers and place them in a vase" he ordered Tanaka as he handed the red amaryllis to him. With a bow and a 'yes young master' he left accordingly. The black haired man across him subtly smiled at this, thinking on how he did appreciate the gift. </p><p>Sebastian was the first to take a sip, enjoying the pleasant bitterness of the freshly brewed tea. "So Ciel, what would you like to know about flowers?" he said softly, placing his cup down onto the saucer. The way Sebastian said 'Ciel' made the Earl feel a certain way for a second, subconsciously enjoying the way he rolled his tongue on the 'L'. Yet again he dismissed it and promptly took a sip of earl gray. </p><p>"Well, for starters. I don't understand this 'language' part you're talking about. How do you speak in flowers?" he rambled on, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion</p><p>"The language of flowers basically means that every flower has a meaning and a message. When someone gives a person a flower or a bouquet, it can be another way of getting your message across. A sort of 'language' between the two" Sebastian eloquently explained, smiling ever so slighty, his pearly whites showing through. </p><p>"So.." Ciel tapped his finger on his pink lips, somewhat humming in thought "What did those flowers mean?" he asked, finding all of this extremely fascinating. </p><p>With confidence, Sebastian answered "Splendid beauty, the flower 'amaryllis' means splendid beauty"</p><p>An immediate blush formed on Ciel's cheek, his mouth became agape slightly in shock. Ciel wasn't expecting that nor the straightforward nature of Sebastian's answer. 'Is he saying I'm…beautiful?' Ciel said to himself in his head. The young earl tried to speak but nothing came out. He was physically stunned.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong Ciel?" Sebastian eyed Ciel in a playful manner, a small smirk appearing on his lips. </p><p>Ciel finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat, "No uh, I mean that was rather straightforward. I'm not used to it, that's all" his fingers quickly grabbed a strawberry macaron and ate it, feeling embarrassed on how he reacted. </p><p>"Well yes, your manor is so beautiful I thought getting a flower like the amaryllis would compliment it" the dark haired lord answered effortlessly, knowing full well that's why he didnt choose the flower. A realisation on Ciel's face showed, his chewing slowed as his embarrassment grew even more thinking on how assumed Sebastian gave those flowers because he thought he was beautiful. </p><p>"I think so too" </p><p>All the confidence drained out, Ciel has never felt such humiliation. He guessed Sebastian knew full well what he was feeling but was just being considerate on not to embarrass the Earl further.</p><p>"So do you wanna learn more of the meanings, I could certainly tell you all the meanings of your roses?" </p><p>Ciel was relieved that Sebastian broke the ice and nodded; he despised the awkward feeling and it wasnt good for his anxiety nor his asthma probably. "Yes please, do go on" he said as he sipped his tea to try and calm his nerves.</p><p>"Well for starters white roses mean innocence and purity"</p><p>Ciel scoffed at that, he felt the irony of how he was constantly surrounded by white roses and now he knew the meaning he couldnt help but give a small laugh. Barely enough for Sebastian to hear he assume but to his surprise he did.</p><p>"Did I say something funny Ciel?" he questioned, quirking his black eyebrow. </p><p>"No you didnt, I just.." he realised how he would have to explain why it was ironic and then explain about his past which would inevitably go towards why he wasnt seen for years in public. Ciel wasn't ready to let this man know of his past, certainly not now. "Oh I was thinking of something I read today, you may carry on. What do my yellow roses mean?" quickly changing the subject.</p><p>"Joy and friendship, which fits the colour so well don't you think Ciel?" he asked, those reddish brown orbs staring right into Ciel's eyes just like when they met at the ball. </p><p>Before he could say anything, a single petal of a yellow rose glided down gently in between them on the table. Nearly landing in one of their teacups. Sebastian smiled and gave out a tiny laugh. </p><p>"It seems as though mother nature is telling us something. Maybe implying we should become friends" he suggested, with a hint of playfulness in his voice.</p><p>"Well…" Ciel bit his lip "I'm not against it, however this is the weirdest way I have ever started a friendship before. Although it's quite pleasant to think after years of seclusion that someone is able to visit me from time to time" he sadly said, remembering his loneliness. </p><p>"Friends?"</p><p>"Friends" </p><p>They both smiled, knowing the fact that they were friends now. Neither of them not knowing how this friendship just happened so quickly. But on Sebastian's mind right now is how delighted he is to find someone who might share the same interests in things such as flowers. It made him feel giddy, like a boy whose just seen magic for the first time.</p><p>"As much as I want to know more about flowers, tell me more  about yourself Lord Michaelis" Ciel teased, purposely saying his title to irk him, as he took another macaron. </p><p>Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in response "Funny, you know that makes me feel so old Ciel", which placed a question in Ciel's mind for a second.</p><p>"How old are you Sebastian?" he asked in curiosity</p><p>"20, what about you?"</p><p>"17 and I'm turning 18 in December 14th next year? when is yours?" </p><p>"So young and mine is on the 6th of June"</p><p>"You're young yourself, 20 isn't an age where you should be feeling old when someone calls you Lord Michaelis" he emphasised on the title again, giving Sebastian friendly banter. </p><p>"Well Lord Phantomhive, for a 17 year old I expected you to be 3 inches taller" he now joined in with the banter, and gave a little smirk when he saw Ciel's cheek go to a cherry red as his eyes widened.</p><p>"Bastard" he mumbled, although he found it refreshing to have a good old banter with someone. They looked at each other and smiled, laughing at their silliness. After this, they talked for hours that they needed to move and chat in Ciel's library instead of the greenhouse as the sun was going down. The two of them enjoying eachothers company, discussing all sorts of topics. From politics to flowers and sometimes  a good old joke here and there. </p><p>Ciel later found out halfway through that Sebastian could fluently speak French and German. The short Earl's German had been rusty and Sebastian had some enjoyement from listening to his German accent. </p><p>"So you are not a 100% British I assume?, your German just sounds perfect" Ciel complimented, at the same wondering if Sebastian was from Germany secretly. To his surprise he was right.</p><p>"Ah no my ancestry isn't 100% British. All of my ancestors come from Germany but my father moved to Britain and later on married my mother who was British. So that's why I'm very fluent but still have a British accent. I can speak in French if that would be much easier?" </p><p>With a smirk that matched Sebastian's, "Ah non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire" Ciel confidently spoke in French, joking around. </p><p>They soon just started having a full blown out conversation in French, Ciel loving the way French sounded when it came out of the dark haired man's mouth. It sounded so relaxing to him. Suddenly their conversation stopped when a knock was heard outside the door from the room.</p><p>"Entrez!" he paused for a second before correcting himself "I mean, come in" </p><p>Tanaka entered and gave a quick bow of the head "Young master, Elizabeth and her mother are here to speak with you on the engagement"</p><p>Both men looked at eachother, Sebastian looking confused with the situation.</p><p>"Tu es fiancée?" Sebastian meant to say it in English but the news shocked him a little, wondering when Ciel was gonna tell him. Nor why he was engaged when he wasnt even seen for years. </p><p>Ciel sighed as he slouched slightly into the armchair, as he placed his fingers against the side of his face, rubbing his temple. </p><p>"Yes…" Was all he could say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- £10 now would be around £800 </p><p>-Ah non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. = Ah no, that won't be necessary</p><p>- Entrez! = Come in!</p><p>- Tu es fiancée? = You're engaged?</p><p> </p><p>Please bare in mind I used google translate, I'm sorry if it isn't grammatically correct. It's just that I really loved the scene in the manga where they speak in French to communicate secretly in the arc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Good Husband Never Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lie is a lie, no matter what excuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news from Tanaka had shocked Ciel, he did not know why his cousin, Elizabeth, would want to discuss the engagement right now, he thought they were still in France. Although he knew this was either going to get really messy and his fiance was gonna cry or her mother would disapprove of his behaviour just like everytime he said anything. </p><p>'It could be worse, her brother being here would just be too much for me' he thought to himself.</p><p>Ciel sighed once again and looked at Sebastian with melancholy bright blue eyes. The last thing the Earl wanted was for him to get involved in the mess or worse, be judged by Francis Midford. He shuddered from the amount of times he's been yelled at by her.</p><p>"Sebastian, I suggest you leave now. The situation with my fiance and her mother could become quite unpleasant. I'd hate for my problems to be a burden" he gave a small sad smile, unhappy that his time with Sebastian was coming to an end. "My coachman will bring you back to your house, I suggest you go out the back. Tanaka will assist you"</p><p>The dark haired lord gave a small nod and stood up however before he could leave, he turned around and stared towards Ciel with his sharp eyes.</p><p>"I can see how disappointed you are for me to leave, however our friendship isnt going anywhere. So don't look so down Ciel, when I have the chance I will visit again." he reassured softly, his eyes creasing slightly because of him smiling. "You'll have to tell me all about your fiance next time. I'll bring you another flower we can discuss, goodbye and until next time" </p><p>With that he followed Tanaka through another entrance in the library where he could safely exit without being seen by the Midfords. </p><p>Ciel decided it was finally time to face his fiance and her mother, so he exited his library and walked towards the entrance hall where he saw Elizabeth. Her blonde hair was styled in a side braid, accessorised with a pale pink bow, a few strands fell around her soft feminine face. She wore a matching pink dress that was slightly poofy with layered frills of pink and white. Around her waist was a white lace bow tied in a way the ribbons fell around her dress elegantly. The corset Elizabeth wore was tight as her waist was super thin. Her shoulders were bare as her straps fell slightly off while she wore long white gloves, her ring finger that showed an obvious diamond ring. </p><p>She pouted slightly and moved towards Ciel at lightning speed. Before Ciel could even utter a word or breathe, Elizabeth was already hugging him and speaking so fast that he had to tell her to calm down before he suffocated from her. </p><p>"Ciel I just can't help it, I haven't seen you in months!" she whined like a baby would. </p><p>"It it nice to see you too Elizabeth, and you too Lady Midford" as he kissed her hand gently when Elizabeth's mother walked towards the commotion.</p><p>"Ciel, we need to discuss the wedding with my daughter. This hibernation you are doing is starting to become ridiculous I say. I know what had happened was painful however as a man you need to stop being so weak, that was the past it's been 4 years" she harshly reminded the Earl.</p><p>Ciel really didn't want to hear any of this, the slight mention of his past could result in an anxiety attack but as of right now another problem with Lady Francis was an addition to his upcoming headache. He really just wanted to be left alone or maybe speak to Sebastian about flowers or anything really. </p><p>'I already miss his company, how pathetic of me' </p><p>"Let's go to my office, we shall discuss the engagement there" Ciel uttered, desperately trying to change the subject away from his past. "Tanaka" he shouted. The butler emerged  from the library door, ready for any orders the young master will give him.</p><p>"Prepare us some tea, we will be in my office" </p><p>Tanaka nodded and bowed slightly, as he headed towards the kitchen to brew and prepare some refreshments for the guests. Meanwhile, Ciel escorted Elizabeth and Francis to his office in which he sat behind his desk as he pushed away some of his documents to make it seem more tidy. He noticed the vase on his desk filled with the amaryllis Sebastian gave to him but before he could enjoy the sight of it. Francis  eyed Ciel with her cold lilac eyes that stared daggers at the Earl. </p><p>The two women sat infront of him, Elizabeth looking excited to see her fiance while the opposite could be said for Ciel. Don't get him wrong, he loved Elizabeth…as a sister though , definitely not as a lover. The thought of making love to what he thought of as a sister made him feel nauseous and if he could he'd immediately break off the engagement as soon as possible. Although that would be difficult when her mother was Francis. </p><p>"Ciel, did you miss me. I missed you a lot, I was quite sad when you didnt respond to my letters from France"</p><p>"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I was very busy with my company and-"</p><p>Francis stood up angrily, placing her hands on her hips to emphasise how serious she was going to be. </p><p>"That is always what you say when we discuss about my daughter's feelings and worries. There's more to life than that childish toy company, there are other industries you should have invested in Ciel. For goodness me, you are nearly 18 and will inevitably wed Elizabeth, this is how you act? Always using the same excuse over and over again"</p><p>With this, Elizabeth started crying and bawling her eyes out, her tears not stopping for a second. Trying to wipe her tears away with her pink sleeve only made it worse when her mascara smudged around her eyes. </p><p>"See what you've done Ciel, this is how you treat your future wife? She's crying now because of how immature you're acting. For once stop being so selfish. Your parents would be disappointed to see you like this" she belted out. </p><p>Ciel didnt have the energy to listen to her rambling, the Earl was sadly used to this kind of treatment. He always wondered how a bubbly person like Elizabeth had a mother like Francis, it always made him think. Feeling saddened that Elizabeth had been feeling lonely, he choose to ignore the statement on his parents from Francis and walked over to Elizabeth. </p><p>Soft hands touched Elizabeth's, as he smiled cheerfully, faking every emotion just to make Lady Elizabeth happy.  Even though it was painful for Ciel to lie to her like this. </p><p>"Lizzy…"</p><p>Ciel knew using her nickname would calm her down. Just like the times when she would fall and cry and Ciel would be there; always, to help her get up again. Those were the times when the two were young, however Ciel now used this tactic when he wanted Elizabeth to listen. Which was right now. </p><p>"I know I haven't been the best to you" expressed Ciel, trying to avoid the judgement he was feeling from her mother. "However if you would like, we could get married this month. My company is doing well and I'm not as busy as I was beforehand-"</p><p>'This is a lie and you know it Ciel' he shouted in his head.</p><p>"Really?" she asked, her eyes glistening an indication she was about to cry from Ciel said.</p><p>"Really" He repeated with a tiny smile, trying his best to at least look happy. </p><p>"Oh Ciel! I'm so happy, I was so worried when you didnt want to go outside anymore and socialise and I thought you'd c-cancel our engagement. I was so..so" she rambled on, her tears coming down from her face non stop as she hiccuped some of the words. "Sad that you'd leave me" </p><p>Hugging Ciel with a grip so tight that he nearly lost his balance, he hugged her back as he stared towards Francis' eyes that were filled with suspicion. As if she could see through his future son in law's lies however no matter how much she wanted to pull away her daughter away from Ciel, she couldnt. Francis knew how much Elizabeth loved the Earl and this is what worried her everyday.</p><p>'I'm sorry Elizabeth' Ciel said in his mind, closing his eyes. 'Sorry I won't be a good husband'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the late update I've just had some trouble in my personal life and relationship. That's why this was updated a little late. Although pleade comment what you think of this chapter and kudo it'd help me a lot! Sorry for any mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>